Sir Cullingham
Who is Sir Cullingham A strange knight that seems to wander about, searching for cursed or blessed items wherever he goes, cladded in 14th century style European Armour (Elite Knight). Biography and History Backstory Sir Cullingham, born and thrown by his family, soon to be taken in by a fellow knight, who he would recognise as his leader, King Vallingrath, before he was king he found Sir Cullingham, ever since they met in the back alley where young Cullingham laid on a small haystack smothered in blankets and staring through the openings with his baby blue eyes, Sir Cullingham grew up in Vallingrath's stead being trained and being taught what was right and wrong from a young age, Sir Cullingham knew that the soon to be king was not his father, but he is his best friend, an old timer a knight who fought in many wars, soon King Vallingrath wedded to his Fiance, and Sir Cullingham was ranked to Knighthood and then as Vallingrath's right hand man, that was 520 years ago now Sir Cullingham was not like his old self, he had seen much of what time can do to humanity, and the world around him, Cullinghams wife, End soon died in his arms when he received a squire with a message from the Kingdom of Vallingrath, it was that his wife end was soon passing away from her old age, Sir Cullingham still regrets taking up on the Great Quest of Vallingrath but it was his Duty. Current Story Sir Cullingham, now in Armour that has corrupted his body and a horde of Blessed and Cursed objects at his disposal he has decided to abandon his quest, but not for the better or worse, but for he has yet to find anything that could control time, years he had spent looking for something with such power but it was impossible for him, he gave up after 500 years, and the only thrill he has left in him, is when he slays powerful monsters that threaten any kind that is Allied with him. Abilities and Equipment Glamour Plating: This was a magical Item Cullingham stole and recreated into this universe from the FFXIV Universe, it works as Glamour does but more permanent. Immunity to Most Magics and Some Curses: Holy Magic of the Good Alignment is able to Hit him Directly, along with any non-enchanted weapon and a Capable fighter, it's not as hard as most think to take down the knight. Relic Vault: There is a Warp Key welded and now permanently forged to his armor that can take him to and from his Relic Vault which contains a numerous wealthy sum of Relics and Magical Iterms at his Disposal. Unable to Case Magic: He is unable to cast magic like any ol' wizard and such, most magic he casts are done through runes and relics he powers his magical essence into. Darksouls Rebirth: Bonfires, he respawns at Bonfires, and the Bastard keeps making them. Trivia: * wip Links Category:Characters Category:People Category:Constructs Category:Articles Still Underconstruction